ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time War (Earth-32)
The Time War 'is a conflict throughtout space and time in Earth-32. Prelude At an unknown point in time, an enigmatic figure known only as Maltruence seized control of his home dimension and somehow gained the ability to travel between dimensions. After conquering Dimension 199999 and Dimension 3, he traveled to Dimension 6311, where he fought Eon, whom he managed to defeat. Seeing potential in that Eon, however, he offered him enough power for dimensional travel, something that Eon was unable to do before. In return, Eon gave Maltruence the Book of Time, which foretold that a being of pure evil would one day cause a war throughout space and time and conquer everything in existence. Believing that the book was referring to him, Maltruence determined himself to fulfill his 'destiny'. However, the Book also mentioned a group of people, wearing devices that resemble watches and gauntlets, that would in the end defeat the great evil. Eon recognised these 'people' as alternate versions of himself, but simply told Maltruence that they were Omnitrix wielders and that he would help him rid the multiverse of them. The Omnitrix Wielders Hunt Eon first traveled to Dimension 999, home dimension of Mad Ben. While Mad Ben put up quite a fight, Eon managed to kill him. 'List of casualties *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 999): Mad Ben was killed when Eon aged him to death with a time ray. *Albedo (Dimension 32): A dying Albedo managed to switch bodies with Ben Tennyson and kill him, but not before declaring that he would become a 'superior' Ben Tennyson. Killed when Eon impaled him with his Chrono-Sword. *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 67): In a world where Gwen found the Omnitrix, this Ben became a Plumber. Killed when Eon snapped his neck. *Argit (Dimension 101): This Argit found the Omnitrix and used it for profit. Killed when Eon repeatedly stabbed him with his own quills. *Max Tennyson (Dimension 233): Max found the Omnitrix in this reality. Killed when Eon threw him into a mini black hole. *Benzarro (Dimension 131): Incapacitated when Eon ripped his head off. However, due to his undead state, he can be considered as still 'alive'. And many more. The Beginning In the meantime, Professor Paradox became aware of what Eon was doing and blocked his path when the latter attempted to enter Dimension 1. Eon managed to escape without leaving any trails behind. He informed Maltruence that he had been discovered and advised him to start the war. Maltruence then returned back to Dimension 0 and managed to turn his world's Chronosapiens into feral beasts by using his limited empathetic powers. After acquiring an army, he tried to enter Dimension 1, but found out he couldn't. Suspecting that Paradox was behind it, Maltruence sent Eon to retrieve some candidates for their cause. He succeeded and now Maltruence is ready to make his next move. Episodes Concerning the Time War Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''99 For A Change'' *''Ben Quest'' *''Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension'' *''Lights Out'' *''Mind Over Matter'' *''I Hate Time Travel'' *''Forever Lost'' *''No Hope'' *''The End of Time '' Edge of Time War *''The Future is Now'' Category:Story Arc Category:Time War Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000